


You Are The Best Part Of Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Food/Italian Restaurants, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stressed Out Adam Noshimuri, Stressed Out/Stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam wants to plan a proposal & he went to see Steve, who was very helpful, Does Danny say “yes” to Adam?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Are The Best Part Of Me:

*Summary: Adam wants to plan a proposal & he went to see Steve, who was very helpful, Does Danny say “yes” to Adam?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri was nervous cause he was gonna make a big decision of his life, & future. He is gonna ask his lover to marry him, & wants to make the moment special. He is ready, & wants a life with his love, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. So, He went to the one other source, that knows him as well as he does, He went to see their friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, Hopeful that he would give him some ideas on how to do it.

 

Steve knew something was bothering Adam, & he could tell when the former yakuza leader called him to meet, So he decided to put him out of his misery, & see if talking it out helps, He went to their favorite, Tropics, so they can privacy, & it's the best place to get drinks on the island. The Five-O Commander wants his friends to be happy, & he will damn sure make it happen for them.

 

When he got there, He found Adam in their usual table, & spot. They greeted each other with hugs, & Adam had his drink all set up for them, "What's up, Bud ?", he asked, "I am ready to move to the next step in my relationship, I want your blessing, I want to ask Danny to marry me, How should I do it ?", & he was feeling more nervous than ever before.

 

"First off, You have my blessing, Congratulations, & I think that you should relax, & everything will be okay, Also, He appreciates things from the heart, You got this, & you can do this, You'll be fine, Adam", The Former Seal said smiling at him, as he reassured him "You're right, I got this, I will make it perfect for Danny", Steve was glad that Adam was feeling better, & they spent their time enjoying being together, & having fun.

 

Adam called up the best Italian Restaurant on the island, that Danny loves, & he made all of the arrangements, He made sure that he had every detail down perfect. The Big Night came, The Loudmouth Detective was definitely knocked off his socks, when he saw the romantic setting, & they had their wonderful evening & meal, The Couple just loves the fact, that they can have some alone together without interruptions, or disturbances.

 

Before dessert, Adam had the chef put the ring in a piece of their world famous chocolate mousse cake, & when it was brought out, The Blond took a bite, & winced, & said, "Ouch !", he pulled the offending object out of his mouth. He was in shock, as he stared at it, "Oh my god !", He exclaimed, Adam took the ring, cleaned off, & got on one knee, as he held it. "You are the best part of me, You make me the happiest man on Earth, Will you marry me ?", "Of course, I will", Danny jumped up, & joined his new fiancé on the floor, They shared a heated a kiss, while the patrons, & staff whistled, whooped, & applauded for the newly engaged couple.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a new possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
